


Made in Heaven

by mikimac



Series: Le linee del destino (portano tutte a te) [3]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Different First Meeting, M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-14
Updated: 2015-09-14
Packaged: 2018-04-20 18:53:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4798619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mikimac/pseuds/mikimac
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock e John non si sono visti per la prima volta quel giorno in cui Mike portò il dottore al Bart's.<br/>No.<br/>Sherlock e John si sono incontrati molto tempo prima.<br/>Sherlock e John si sono conosciuti millenni fa, in Paradiso.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Made in Heaven

**Author's Note:**

> Questo è il racconto del primo vero incontro fra John e Sherlock, secondo la folle idea alla base di questa serie!! J
> 
> Il titolo è quello del film da cui ho preso ispirazione: “Made in Heaven” (Accadde in Paradiso) è un film del 1987, di Alan Rudolph con Timothy Hutton e Kelly McGillis.
> 
> Il personaggio preso dal film che compare nella serie (Emmett Humbird) è interpretato da una irriconoscibile e non accreditata Debra Winger.
> 
>  
> 
> In questa storia viene introdotto un personaggio che avrà una certa influenza sui destini di John e Sherlock.
> 
>  
> 
> I personaggi non mi appartengono, ma sono di Sir Arthur Conan Doyle e di Mark Gatiss-Steven Moffat.
> 
> Questo racconto non ha scopo di lucro.
> 
> Se dovesse esserci qualcosa che ricordi altre fan fiction, chiedo scusa, ma sarebbe involontario.
> 
>  
> 
> Buona lettura!

Made in Heaven

 

 

L’uomo biondo si trovava nel giardino di casa sua e stava comodamente seduto su una sedia da giardino, leggendo un libro.

L’uomo bruno lo stava fissando da diverso tempo.

Era passato da quelle parti per puro caso.

Era una zona nuova, quindi la stava memorizzando e studiava chi la abitasse per affinare la propria capacità di dedurre presente, passato ed emozioni delle persone, da quello che indossavano, dalle espressioni del viso, dal modo di muoversi.

Non avrebbe saputo dire cosa lo avesse attratto dell’uomo che stava leggendo.

Forse la riga da espressione perplessa che gli attraversava la fronte.

Oppure la linea tirata delle labbra imbronciate.

Sicuramente gli occhi.

Erano di un azzurro profondo ed intenso.

Completamente diversi dai suoi, che erano sempre azzurri, ma così chiari da sembrare quasi trasparenti.

Era facile dedurre questo piccolo uomo biondo, perché sembrava che ogni sua emozione gli attraversasse il viso.

L’uomo bruno si avvicinò al cancello:

“L’assassino è il maggiordomo. – disse con voce bassa e calda – Lo si capisce a pagina 22, quando mente in modo evidente al poliziotto dicendo che ha dato le medicine al padrone di casa alle 18, quando, invece, gliele ha somministrate alle 16. Il giusto orario si deduce dal fatto che, quando l’uomo assassinato prende i farmaci all’ora sbagliata, il campanile della chiesa stia battendo i colpi. A pagina 3, l’autore dice chiaramente che il campanile suona ogni quattro ore, a partire dalla mezzanotte, per un difetto del meccanismo dell’orologio. Per cui, non possono essere che le 16, non certo le 18, come asserisce il maggiordomo.”

L’uomo biondo aveva alzato lo sguardo dal libro, fissandolo negli occhi chiari dell’uomo che gli aveva appena rivelato come finisse il romanzo giallo che stava leggendo.

“Davvero? – chiese con espressione sorpresa l’uomo biondo – Non lo avrei mai detto.”

“Non ti piace il libro.” sentenziò l’uomo bruno.

“Da cosa lo hai capito?” domandò, incuriosito, l’altro.

L’uomo bruno, senza essere invitato, aprì il cancello e si andò a sedere in una sedia di fronte all’uomo biondo.

“Ti sto osservando da 35 minuti. Durante questo tempo hai girato una pagina ogni 10 minuti e 24 secondi. Questo è dovuto al fatto che non riesci a stare concentrato sul racconto, che non ti ha preso e che consideri noioso.”

“Visto che ti sei accomodato nel mio giardino, potresti dirmi come ti chiami.” disse l’uomo biondo con un tono divertito.

“William Sherlock Scott, ma puoi chiamarmi Sherlock. – si presentò l’uomo bruno – William è un nome banale e molto diffuso, che non si addice ad una persona dall’intelligenza superiore e dalla personalità straordinaria come la mia. Di William ce ne sono tantissimi ed io voglio distinguermi dagli altri. Quindi, ho deciso che mi farò chiamare sempre Sherlock. È un nome unico, d’impatto ed incisivo, difficile da dimenticare. Tu? Come ti chiami?”

Con espressione serafica, l’uomo biondo rispose:

“Io mi chiamo John Hamish, ma sono una persona molto ordinaria e con una intelligenza decisamente nella norma, quindi puoi tranquillamente chiamarmi John.”

Sherlock osservò per qualche secondo l’espressione di John:

“Non sei arrabbiato od offeso. – concluse alla fine del suo studio – Dalla luce dei tuoi occhi, direi che, anzi, sei molto divertito.”

John gli fece un gran sorriso:

“Sì. – ribatté – Stavo facendo del sarcasmo. Sai, non è cosa di tutti i giorni sentire qualcuno che si autodefinisce più intelligente degli altri e straordinario.”

“Ma è la verità! – esclamò Sherlock – Perché dovrei sminuire le mie qualità?”

“Si chiama modestia. – rispose John – Però credo che tu non conosca questo termine.”

Sherlock strinse gli occhi fissando quelli di John che continuavano a brillare divertiti.

I due uomini scoppiarono a ridere.

 

 

Quando smisero di ridere, John studiò per un po’ Sherlock:

“Vai sempre in giro a dire agli altri come finiscano i libri che stanno leggendo?” chiese curioso.

“Se ad una persona non piace quello che sta leggendo, perché deve sprecare tempo per arrivare alla fine?” domandò di rimando Sherlock.

John rifletté un attimo, prima di rispondere:

“Si continua a leggere sperando che il libro migliori. – disse infine – Tu il libro lo hai letto. Ti è piaciuto?”

“No. – rispose Sherlock – Ho capito chi fosse l’assassino a pagina 22, quindi sono andato direttamente alla fine per sapere se la mia deduzione fosse giusta. E lo era, naturalmente. L’autore pensava di essere stato originale, invece la sua trama era banale ed inutilmente complicata.”

“Una cosa non può essere contemporaneamente banale e complicata.” obbiettò John.

“La trama di questo libro è banale perché l’assassino è facilmente deducibile a pagina 22. – ribatté Sherlock – Mentre è inutilmente complicata perché l’autore impiega altre 302 pagine per arrivare alla conclusione.”

John annuì:

“In effetti, è un po’ complicato da seguire.” commentò.

Rimase per qualche secondo come soprappensiero, poi rivolse a Sherlock un sincero sorriso di ammirazione:

“Comunque, è meraviglioso il modo in cui sei arrivato a capire tutto della trama. – aggiunse – Hai veramente una mente geniale.”

Sherlock si sentì leggermente in imbarazzo:

“Grazie. – disse – Sei il primo che ammette tranquillamente che sono un genio.”

“Davvero? – chiese sorpreso John – Di solito cosa ti dicono?”

Sherlock fece una voce bassa e profonda:

“Togliti dai piedi rompiscatole! Fatti gli affari tuoi e non ti azzardare mai più a rovinarmi il finale di un libro!”

John scoppiò a ridere e Sherlock rise con lui.

 

 

Emmett Humbird*1 era uno dei supervisori delle anime.

Il suo compito era informare le anime quando sarebbero nate e seguire le loro vite sulla Terra, per controllare che tutto andasse come doveva andare.

Emmett si trovava alla porta della casa accanto a quella di John, quando la sua attenzione venne attratta dal suono delle risate.

Si voltò per vedere chi stesse ridendo e fu molto meravigliato nello scoprire che uno dei due fosse Sherlock.

Era difficile sentirlo ridere così di gusto.

Non ricordava quando fosse stata l’ultima volta in cui lo avesse visto così sereno e rilassato.

Conosceva bene Sherlock.

Era una mente geniale e straordinaria, ma decisamente difficile da gestire.

Tutti quelli che lo conoscevano, lo consideravano arrogante, prepotente, insensibile ed autoritario.

Quindi non aveva amici e viveva un’esistenza solitaria, quando tornava in attesa di nascere un’altra volta.

Sherlock era già stato mandato sulla Terra due volte e ci sarebbe andato ancora diverse altre volte, perché il Destino aveva bisogno di una mente come la sua per portare a compimento certi progetti.

Emmett, invece, non conosceva John, perché era una delle ultime anime create per sostituire quelle che non si sarebbero più incarnate, avendo finito il loro ciclo ed i loro compiti nella storia.

John, quindi, non era ancora nato.

Era strano vedere qualcuno a proprio agio con Sherlock, eppure questa nuova anima non sembrava infastidita od irritata dall’uomo alto e bruno.

Emmett rifletté un attimo, considerando che, forse, Sherlock non si fosse ancora comportato come faceva di solito, ma giunse subito alla conclusione che ciò non fosse possibile.

La natura di Sherlock era quella che era e non poteva certo cambiare per mostrarsi come non fosse a questo uomo sconosciuto.

Perciò, John doveva avere accettato i mille difetti di Sherlock, attratto dai pregi, che nessuno notava.

Emmett si chiese se, finalmente, Sherlock avesse trovato un vero amico.

Un uomo si affacciò alla porta a cui il supervisore aveva bussato.

L’uomo era alto, con i capelli ricci e neri, gli occhi neri ed un fisico asciutto.

“Buongiorno Sherrinford. – lo salutò Emmett – Sono venuto a dirti che fra due giorni andrai per la seconda volta sulla Terra.”

L’uomo non lo stava ascoltando.

Fissava i due uomini che stavano ridendo.

Osservava John.

Il suo modo di ridere.

Gli occhi azzurri illuminati dalla serenità e dall’ilarità del momento.

Il viso rilassato e felice.

Emmett seguì lo sguardo di Sherrinford:

“Il tuo nuovo vicino ha trovato un amico speciale.”

“Il mio nuovo vicino è una persona speciale. – ribatté Sherrinford – Mi chiedevo se potessi nascere con lui.”

Emmett era perplesso:

“Sai che quando andate sulla Terra non ricordate chi incontriate qui. – rispose – Comunque, John nascerà fra qualche tempo e siete destinati a posti diversi.”

Sherrinford fece una smorfia di disappunto.

Doveva rinviare l’approccio a John a quando sarebbe tornato.

 

 

Sherlock e John smisero di ridere.

“Non si può dire che quelle persone abbiano tutti i torti.” continuò John.

“Io dico solo la verità. – ribatté Sherlock – Cosa c’è di male nella verità?”

John lo fissò negli occhi:

“Dipende da come la dici. – rispose con un sorriso – Il messaggio è importante, ma lo è ancora di più il modo in cui viene consegnato.”

“Dovrei essere diplomatico?” domandò Sherlock con una smorfia di disgusto.

“Più o meno.” John cercò di non ridere.

“È una inutile perdita di tempo. – affermò Sherlock – È più veloce ed efficace andare diritti al punto.”

“Sì, però il tuo metodo è anche il modo migliore per prendere un pugno in faccia.” sottolineò John.

“So difendermi. – ribatté Sherlock – E, comunque, tu non sei stato irritato dal mio intervento, perché non può essere così per tutti?”

John fece spallucce:

“Non so. – rispose – Forse non ero interessato al libro. Oppure mi sono concentrato sul messaggio e non sul modo in cui mi è stato riferito. È quasi ora di cena. Perché non ti fermi? Preparo del pesce, ti va?”

“Io non mangio molto.”

John scorse il corpo magro di Sherlock con uno sguardo critico:

“Si vede. – disse, riportando la propria attenzione sugli occhi dell’altro – Tu apparecchi ed io preparo.”

Sherlock gli fece un sorriso ed accettò:

“Lo sai che Molly, quella ragazza che vive al 558, ha una storia segreta con Gavin del 1098 alle spalle di Phillip, il suo fidanzato ufficiale, che abita al 3057?”

“Quello del 1098 si chiama Greg. – lo corresse John – Come fai a sapere questa cosa se è segreta?”

Con uno sguardo eccitato dal poter raccontare quello che avesse dedotto a qualcuno che, finalmente, lo stesse veramente ad ascoltare, Sherlock iniziò a spiegare come avesse capito della tresca fra i due amanti.

John lo guardò meravigliato e divertito.

Sherlock si lasciò affogare in quel calmo oceano azzurro che erano gli occhi di John.

 

 

Questa fu la prima di una serie di cene che Sherlock e John condivisero nei giorni seguenti.

La prima sera avevano fatto molto tardi, discutendo di letteratura gialla e di quali fossero gli autori migliori o peggiori.

Naturalmente, si erano trovati raramente concordi sul giudizio da dare ad un libro, ma questo non aveva loro impedito di trascorrere una serata piacevole e di ridere molto.

John, inoltre, si era assicurato che Sherlock mangiasse qualcosa.

Durante le cene seguenti, gli argomenti furono i più disparati, ma la conversazione era sempre interessante, malgrado, il più delle volte, fosse una specie di monologo di Sherlock.

A John non dava fastidio, anzi, gli piaceva ascoltare quella voce bassa e profonda che Sherlock esibiva quando parlava di qualcosa che lo entusiasmava.

 

 

Una sera, Sherlock si presentò con un regalo.

John lo guardò interrogativo, sorpreso dal pensiero che l’altro aveva avuto nei suoi confronti:

“Grazie. – disse interdetto – A cosa devo il regalo? Non è il mio compleanno.”

Sherlock arrossì leggermente.

Era la prima volta che John vedeva Sherlock in imbarazzo.

Gli sorrise rassicurante.

“Ho fatto delle ricerche. – rispose Sherlock, con una smorfia che voleva essere un sorriso – Sono sei mesi che ci frequentiamo, quindi è giusto che ti faccia un regalo.”

“Mi fai un regalo perché siamo amici?” domandò John, sempre più perplesso.

Sherlock lo guardò dritto negli occhi:

“Ho fatto un’analisi approfondita di quello che provo per te. – rispose con voce bassa – Non è stato semplice perché i sentimenti non sono il mio forte, ma sono giunto alla conclusione che io mi sia innamorato di te.”

John non disse nulla.

Sherlock lo fissò, in attesa, ansioso.

John gli sorrise e si avvicinò a lui.

Appoggiò le labbra a quelle di Sherlock e vi lasciò un lieve bacio, fissando Sherlock negli occhi.

Si allontanò subito e studiò la reazione dell’altro.

Sherlock lo guardava con una luce felice negli occhi:

“Sei giunto alla mia stessa conclusione?” chiese un po’ timoroso della risposta.

“Da un po’. – rispose John – Però non ero sicuro di cosa provassi tu e non volevo rovinare la nostra amicizia.”

Sherlock buttò il regalo sul divano, prese il volto di John fra le mani e lo baciò.

Stavolta il bacio fu più lungo e passionale.

Le loro lingue si incrociarono, si accarezzarono, si rincorsero.

Le mani iniziarono ad esplorare il corpo dell’altro, infilandosi sotto gli abiti per sentire la pelle sotto i polpastrelli.

Si spogliarono reciprocamente con foga e finirono sul divano.

Si fissarono un attimo negli occhi, come a cercare una conferma che quello che stavano per fare era ciò che volevano entrambi.

Si sorrisero, complici e innamorati.

Ripresero a baciarsi e ad accarezzarsi, fino a quando Sherlock entrò dentro John.

Raggiunsero l’orgasmo insieme.

Tornarono a fissarsi negli occhi, il fiato corto, i cuori che battevano velocemente.

“Decisamente inaspettato. – esordì John – Veramente soddisfacente.”

Sherlock gli sorrise sornione:

“Ti ho già detto che sono dotato di una fervida immaginazione?” chiese, baciando John sul collo.

“Non ne sono meravigliato. – rispose John – Sono disponibile ad ogni suggerimento.”

“Non te ne pentirai.” Sospirò Sherlock, a fior di labbra di John.

“Mi fido di te. – sorrise John – Sempre.”

Sherlock si riappropriò delle labbra di John, in quella che fu la prima di una lunga serie di notti d’amore.

Non molto tempo dopo, Sherlock e John decisero di convivere.

 

 

Emmett bussò alla loro porta una sera di primavera.

Quando John aprì, Emmett gli sorrise:

“Buonasera John. Mi chiamo Emmett Humbird e sono il supervisore che si occuperà delle tue nascite.”

John gli sorrise:

“Piacere di conoscerti. Entra pure.”

Emmett entrò e salutò Sherlock, che lo guardò teso.

Sapeva cosa volesse dire una visita di Emmett.

“John, è giunto il momento della tua prima discesa sulla Terra. – disse Emmett – Tra tre giorni nascerai da una giovane coppia molto innamorata.”

John lo guardava in modo strano.

“Non sei felice di nascere e di dare il tuo contributo alla storia dell’umanità?” Chiese perplesso Emmett.

“Sì, certo. – John era visibilmente imbarazzato – È solo che … Dimenticherò quello che è successo qui, vero?”

“Esatto. – rispose Emmett – È normale non ricordare quello che accade in questo luogo.”

“Quindi mi dimenticherò di Sherlock.” disse con sconforto John.

Sherlock si avvicinò a lui e gli prese la mano.

Emmett osservò le loro dita intrecciarsi, stringersi in modo spasmodico, come se volessero fondersi in una stretta perenne.

“Sì. – confermò Emmett – Dimenticherai Sherlock.”

“No, non accadrà.” Sia John che Emmett si voltarono verso Sherlock.

Il suo sguardo era deciso e convinto:

“Noi non ci scorderemo l’uno dell’altro. Forse giusto per una vita, ma, quando torneremo qui, ci ritroveremo e ricominceremo da dove siamo stati interrotti.”

John e Sherlock si guardarono negli occhi.

John sorrise dolcemente, passando un dito sul volto di Sherlock.

“Il primo che tornerà, verrà qui in attesa dell’altro.”

Sherlock ricambiò il sorriso:

“Dovessimo impiegarci millenni, noi staremo insieme, un giorno. Te lo prometto. Fidati di me.”

“Sempre. – mormorò John e si voltò verso Emmett – Tre giorni?” domandò.

“Sì. – ribatté Emmett – Tre giorni.”

John si girò verso Sherlock con un sorriso malizioso:

“Penso che saremo molto impegnati, per i prossimi tre giorni.”

Sherlock sollevò la mano di John che teneva la sua e la sfiorò con un bacio:

“Assolutamente vero.”

“Ci vediamo fra tre giorni.” Disse Emmett, salutandoli.

Rimasti soli, Sherlock e John iniziarono a baciarsi, andando lentamente verso la camera da letto.

Avevano solo pochi giorni per vivere il loro amore.

 

 

Tre giorni dopo, Sherlock accompagnò John all’edificio da cui le anime venivano mandate sulla Terra.

Sherlock sapeva di non poter entrare, dato che lui non doveva partire, ma volle restare con John fino all’ultimo secondo possibile.

Si tenevano la mano, le dita intrecciate in modo forte, quasi spasmodico.

Non si parlavano.

Non si guardavano.

Entrambi sentivano come un nodo alla gola che impediva loro di deglutire, parlare, respirare.

Arrivati davanti all’edificio, si fermarono e lo guardarono.

“Se non andassi?” mormorò John.

Sherlock trattenne il respiro.

Sarebbe stato meraviglioso.

Vivere per sempre con John.

Entrambi, però, erano perfettamente coscienti del fatto che non fosse possibile.

Sherlock, senza lasciare la mano di John, si mise davanti a lui.

Prese anche l’altra mano, intrecciando le dita ed appoggiò la fronte a quella di John.

I loro occhi erano chiusi.

I loro respiri leggermente affannati.

“Se tu non andassi il mondo sarebbe più freddo e grigio perché non ci saresti mai stato tu ad illuminarlo.” Sussurrò Sherlock a pochi millimetri dalle labbra di John, che non riuscì a rispondere, troppo impegnato a cercare di respirare.

Sherlock lasciò andare le mani di John e gli prese i fianchi.

“Mi manchi già. – bisbigliò – La nostra unica fortuna sarà che, mentre saremo sulla Terra, non potremo mai ricordare quello che abbiamo lasciato qui. Se non fosse così, vivremmo nell’eterna ricerca uno dell’altro. Però, quando torneremo, noi staremo sempre insieme. Te lo prometto, John.”

John strinse Sherlock a sé:

“Lo so. – ribatté – È l’idea di dimenticarmi di te anche solo per poco tempo che mi angoscia. Non mi sembra giusto. Ci amiamo così tanto che mi sembra impossibile non riuscire a ricordarmi di te.”

“Il nostro distacco sarà breve. – lo rassicurò Sherlock – Appena un granello di sabbia nella clessidra dell’Eternità.”

John ridacchiò sommessamente:

“Ti sei messo a leggere romanzi rosa?”

Sherlock fece una smorfia offesa:

“Pensi che io possa essere romantico e sensibile solo prendendo frasi scritte da un libro?”

John aprì gli occhi, si alzò leggermente sulle punte ed arrivò alle labbra di Sherlock.

Il bacio fu lungo, dolce ed appassionato.

Quando si staccarono, respiravano quasi affannosamente.

Le loro fronti si toccavano, mentre le mani sembravano non sapere cosa fare ed accarezzavano il corpo dell’altro, come se ne volessero memorizzarne ogni millimetro.

“Devo andare.” Disse John con un sospiro triste.

“A presto.” Lo salutò Sherlock.

John non trovava il coraggio di staccarsi da Sherlock.

Una mano si appoggiò delicatamente sulla sua spalla:

“John devi venire. – sussurrò Emmett in tono dispiaciuto – È ora che tu vada.”

John annuì.

Si allontanò dal corpo di Sherlock, sentendo immediatamente il gelo del distacco, la mancanza del suo peso e della sensazione delle sue mani su di lui.

Si fissarono negli occhi, incapaci di parlare.

Con un ultimo sorriso, John alzò una mano per accarezzare il volto di Sherlock, che chiuse gli occhi, prese la mano e ne baciò l’interno del polso.

John si voltò e seguì Emmett.

Sherlock rimase a fissare l’edificio.

Sul tetto dell’edificio si vedevano tanti camini, ma non erano usati per far uscire il fumo dalle stanze.

Da quelle aperture uscivano le anime dirette sulla Terra.

Sherlock non si mosse fino a quando non vide una luce brillante uscire da un camino e volare lontano.

Sherlock sapeva che quella era l’anima di John.

Ne era sicuro, perché sapeva che non avrebbe mai potuto confonderla con le altre.

Era la più bella che avesse mai visto in vita sua.

Ora era solo.

La casa lo aspettava, ma sarebbe stata più fredda e silenziosa, senza John.

Però Sherlock sapeva che presto sarebbero stati ancora insieme.

Non sapeva perché ne fosse così sicuro.

Sherlock sentiva che niente e nessuno poteva separarlo da John.

Loro erano le due metà della stessa mela, destinate a riunirsi in un unico essere completo per sempre.

**Author's Note:**

> *1 Emmett Humbird è un personaggio del film “Accadde in Paradiso”.
> 
>  
> 
> Spero che il racconto di come si siano conosciuti John e Sherlock vi sia piaciuto.
> 
> Dalla prossima parte saranno raccontate le varie incarnazioni assunte nel corso dei millenni dai nostri due personaggi preferiti.
> 
> Chi volesse dirmi cosa pensi del primo incontro, può lasciare tranquillamente un commento.
> 
> A me fa sempre piacere sapere cosa pensiate delle mie folli idee.
> 
>  
> 
> A mercoledì per la quarta parte di “Le linee del destino (portano tutte a te)”.
> 
>  
> 
> Ciao!


End file.
